Luhan First Love
by adek nya mas Luhan
Summary: <html><head></head>Percaya lah cinta pertama dapat membuat Luhan merasa Bahagia, Cheesy, delusional dan emosional secara bersamaan. /"SARANGHAE I LOVE YOU NAE SA-AARA AANG!"Teriakan Luhan menggema di lapangan basket membuat Sehun malu. /"Aku menawari mu satu hal, apakah kau mau menjadi kekasih ku?" /"mulai sekarang aku kekasih mu"/ LUMIN XIUHAN!GS BRO!HUNHAN. Dldr :3</html>


Luhan bukan tipe lelaki yang begitu cheesy nya mengumbar kasih sayang di hadapan para wanita, tidak, tidak. Luhan tidak suka berkelakuan playboy.

Ya, Luhan bukan Playboy. Dia selalu setia pada satu hati, menetapkan satu hati kepada seorang gadis bukan lah perkara yang mudah, Luhan harus berguling kesana kemari di kamar nya yang tidak begitu luas dan berujung menghantam dinding dan membuat kening nya memar.

Luhan benar benar ingin menjadi lelaki gentle dalam urusan cinta.

Well, cinta itu rumit.

Serumit benang wol yang selalu ibu nya rajut tiap musim dingin tiba.

Sekali lagi, Luhan tidak memiliki tingkah yang aneh aneh seperti saudara kembar nya Sehun, Luhan tidak suka menunjuk kan rasa cinta nya dengan terang terangan seperti Sehun yang selalu menempel dan mengikuti orang yang di suka kemana pun? Memang nya Sehun juga mengikuti korban nya ke kamar mandi? Dan jawaban nya adalah iya.

Luhan berbeda, Luhan hanya perlu melihat nya dari jauh, melihat apa gadis itu baik baik saja. Dengan kaca mata bulat nya yang melorot turun setiap gadis itu membaca buku nya terlalu menunduk dan berujung kantuk yang menyerang membuat nya terantuk meja dan tergagap karena terkejut.

Luhan tertawa.

Hanya melihat begitu saja kenapa rasa cinta nya sudah bertambah tinggi dan tinggi lagi setinggi langit?

"Dekati, pandang mata nya, lalu ia akan menjadi milik mu" bisikan nista itu hadir lagi, Luhan menjauh. Wajah nya mengerut kerut tidak suka seperti sebuah spons cuci piring yang di peras, ia tidak suka dengan lelaki di hadapan nya.

Yea, walaupun lelaki itu adalah kembaran nya sendiri.

"Aku bukan dirimu Sehun"

"Ya ampun tapi kita pernah ada di kantung rahim yang sama, bersamaan, lahir bersama, minum susu bersama, bahkan buang air pun bersama. Jika kau mengikuti jejak ku maka gadis satu komplek pun akan menjadi milik mu. Percaya lah" ucap si kembaran dengan alis yang naik turun, membuat Luhan melengos. Ucapan Sehun adalah virus, Luhan berusaha untuk mengabaikan nya meskipun Sehun adalah saudara nya namun ia tidak pernah dan tidak akan sudi untuk menjadi playboy semacam Sehun.

Apa enak nya jadi manusia yang memiliki banyak kekasih? Jika melihat satu gadis yang di sukai nya pun bisa membuat nya menggelinding kesana kemari dan seperti di banting banting di atas awan yang putih, Luhan terlalu menyukai nya.

Terlalu addict seperti bubble tea taro, namun yang ini berasa cinta dan berbentuk abstrak.

Ewh.

Sekali lagi, cinta membuat Luhan sangat Cheesy.

#

Luhan hanya anak lelaki berusia enam belas tahun yang memulai tahun pertama nya di sma, merasakan degup degup kencang saat melihat guru killer adalah perkara biasa. Tapi jika degup degup kencang itu semakin parah saat melihat seorang gadis dengan kaca mata bulat dan rambut panjang sepinggang bertubuh mungil adalah hal yang harus di pikirkan benar benar, rasa nya semakin berdegup ingin meledak saat gadis itu dengan sudi untuk membalas senyum kepada nya.

Bilang pada ayah nya untuk membuatkan resep pereda rasa cinta untuk dirinya nanti, Luhan sudah tidak tahan.

Nama nya Minseok, itu yang Luhan tahu saat ia berkenalan dengan gadis itu pertama kali mereka bertemu. Luhan tidak akan pernah melupakan itu karena tangan nya menempel dengan tangan halus milik gadisnya-err gadis itu maksud nya, bahkan Luhan tidak mencuci nya selama satu hari penuh dan menyerah saat ia tidak bisa mencuci piring hanya menggunakan tangan kiri.

"Memang nya sebegitu nikmat nya berjabat tangan dengan gadis cupu, pendek, dan kaca mata kuda seperti itu? Bahkan aku pernah berjabat tangan dengan Miley Cyrus pun tidak seperti itu"

Itu komentar Sehun yang Luhan dapat, membuat Luhan kesal dan melemparkan sebilah pisau kepada saudara nya itu. Mengakibatkan huru hara yang tak ada habis nya dari sang ibu yang lelah dengan perdebatan kedua anak kembar nya.

Pagi ini, Luhan bangun dengan rasa yang bahagia. Tentu saja, cinta membuat setiap orang yang merasakan nya berbunga bunga seperti terjatuhi gula kapas sebanyak satu ton, apapun yang terjadi tetap tersenyum saja dengan bahagia.

Sekalipun melihat gadis yang ia sukai bersama lelaki lain.

Luhan tersenyum kecut, meremas remas roti bantal di tangan nya dengan kesal. Kenapa sih laki laki setinggi pohon kelapa bernama Yifan itu harus mengganggu? Mengganggu Minseok yang kini tengah di pandangi Luhan dari dalam kelas melalui jendela.

Ingatkan jika cinta juga membuat Luhan sangat emosional.

Ingin sekali Luhan agar pohon besar itu tumbang dan menjepit Yifan di bawah nya, Luhan terkekeh sendiri menanggapi kayalan nya yang tinggi sekali.

Sekali lagi, cinta membuat Luhan merasa sangat delusional dan tidak berkeprimanusiaan ketika menghayalkan yang tidak tidak.

Eung.. Luhan, kau menghayalkan apa memang nya?

"Jangan di pandangi terus, aku rasa mata mu akan retak jika melihat itu terus terus an" interupsi Sehun, duh. Lagi lagi makhluk ini mengganggu saja di tengah perasaan nya yang tengah gegana, gelisah gundah gulana.

"Pergi sana, fans mu telah mengantri untuk mendapat giliran kencang dengan mu" ujar Luhan kesal dan menendang nendang kaki Sehun seperti anak kecil, Luhan ini lebih kekanakan dari Sehun. Ini adalah poin baik yang Sehun miliki namun yang lain buruk semua.

Seperti beberapa menit yang lalu Sehun telah membuat anak kelas sebelah menangis kencang karena mendapati tikus di dalam tas nya, yang menangis ini murid laki laki ngomong ngomong.

"Aku bisa menyingkirkan si wajah siberian husky itu dari gadis mu" ucap Sehun dengan ikut melihat ke arah pandang kakak nya, ya tentu Luhan lahir lebih dulu. Walau hanya selang sepuluh menit Sehun menyusul lahir sih.

"Jangan, kau jangan macam macam Sehun jangan!" Luhan berteriak berbahaya, ia tak ingin senior nya semacam Yifan nanti nya akan jadi tontonan memalukan satu isi sekolah hanya karena ulah Sehun, terlebih lagi itu untuk membela Luhan. Cukup, sudah cukup tidak ada yang ingin berteman dengan Luhan karena ia adalah saudara Sehun. "Jangan menambah beban hidup ku oke? Aku cukup-kuat-mengatasi-rasa-pilu-ini" eja Luhan mantap membuat Sehun mendecih menghina.

#

"Ajak ia makan bersama?"

"Kami tidak pernah bertegur sapa"

"Ya kalau begitu tegur lah"

Sebuah pencil tajam terlempar hampir mencoret pipi nya jika Sehun tidak benar benar gesit untuk mengelak, ia memandang Luhan yang menatap nya juga di sana dengan meremas buku nya erat.

"Luhannie, kau akan menulis ulang jika kau meremas nya begitu"

"Sehun! Sehun! Sehun! ya Tuhan Sehun aku bisa gila Sehun diam lah Sehun PR ini saja sudah membuat kepala ku rasa nya ingin melumer menjadi lelehan daging dan kau menambahi nya demi apapun Sehun jangan bersuara lagi aku bersumpah akan mencukur rambut mu jika kau mengganggu lagi Sehun!" Luhan ngos ngos an, nafas nya menguar dan ia memegang dada nya lagi yang terasa sesak.

"Baik baik maaf ya"

"Diam!" Bentak Luhan galak membuat Sehun menaik kan kedua tangan nya seolah dia menyerah, suasana pun kembali tenang. Luhan yang masih mengerjakan pr nya dan sesekali membentur benturkan kepala nya dengan meja karena kesal sekali tidak mengerti dengan pr nya dan Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan psp nya.

Sama sama sibuk namun berbeda manfaat.

"Kau tahu? Gadis bernama Baekhyun itu sangat baik, dia selalu membawa kan ku bekal makan siang dan menaruh nya di loker. Ada pesan pesan manis yang selalu terselip di kotak warna merah muda itu Luhan" adu Sehun setelah sekian lama, Luhan hanya menggumam saja.

"Apa kau pernah mengajak Minseok hal hal yang sederhana seperti 'mau kah kau pergi ke kantin bersama ku?' Atau 'boleh kah aku duduk di sini?' Saat di perpustakaan"

"Sudah ku bilang aku jarang bertegur sapa dengan nya"

"Maka lakukan, kau tahu? Satu langkah perubahan akan membuat mu lebih baik Luhan hyung" ucap Sehun bijak, Luhan memberikan senyuman miring nya.

"Sehun"

"Ya?"

"Aku pikir kau cocok menjadi calon presiden 2020?"

"Ya ya ya itu cita cita ku, kau nanti akan menjadi wakil nya. Aku Sehun!"

"Aku Luhan!"

"Kami berdua CALON PRESIDEN!" koor nya bersamaan dengan tangan yang berjabat lalu tertawa bersama.

Satu hal yang Luhan selalu sukai dari Sehun adalah dia yang selalu baik hati di tengah tingkah nya yang menyebalkan, bagaimana pun Sehun tetap memiliki ikatan batin yang lebih kuat dengan Luhan kan daripada dengan siapapun?

#

Luhan menoleh kebelakang, ke arah dimana gadis itu berada. Tepat berada di belakang nya, dan Luhan sangat berharap jika gadis mungil manis itu akan memperhatikan nya dengan rasa kagum ketika melihat punggung nya.

"Aku pinjam pensil" bisik Luhan dengan tersenyum, Minseok juga tersenyum. Membuka kotak pencil nya dan memberikan kepada Luhan untuk memilih tanpa mengeluarkan suara, ini masih jam pelajaran.

"Aku pinjam yang pink, terima kasih cantik" ucap Luhan dengan berbalik menghadap papan tulis lagi. Wajah nya bersemu seperti tomat matang berlebih, ia tidak tahan. Mengabaikan gadis di belakang nya yang merasa speechless dan melongo heran, lantas dengan membenar kan letak kaca mata nya Minseok menuliskan sesuatu di buku nya dengan cepat dan menggoyangkan kursi milik Luhan membuat pemilik nya menoleh heran da menahan senyuman konyol nya.

"Apa?" Bisik Luhan nyaris tanpa suara, gadis itu hanya memberikan buku nya kepada Luhan.

_'Aku tidak cantik'_

Itu yang Luhan baca di halaman belakang buku tulis tersebut, Luhan tersenyum dan menggoreskan tinta nya dengan tulisan ala kaki ayam milik nya.

'_Pujian cantik selalu untuk yang paling cantik, jadi lah teman ku!'_

Luhan meletak kan buku tersebut tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari guru di depan, Luhan masih memiliki takut untuk tidak di habisi oleh guru fisika seperti ini saat saat menjelang ujian.

Memang nya Sehun.

Luhan merasakan tepukan pelan di bahu nya, ia mengambil buku tadi dengan perasaan senang. Membuka lagi halaman paling belakang dan menemukan kalimat kalimat yang membuat nya seperti terbang di galaxy.

'_Apa kau mau pergi ke kantin bersama ku?'_

Yes!

Luhan mengerang bahagia di dalam hati, benar kata Sehun. Langkah maju adalah paling baik, ya walaupun Luhan tidak punya banyak nyali untuk menawarkan diri untuk makan bersama tapi ini sungguh asjdnndlsnsjshsbahaban sekali.

'_Bawa kemana pun aku bergi bidadari cantik'_

Entah kenapa Luhan merasakan dirinya begitu cheesy dan menggelikan, kenapa ia begitu terlihat seperti Sehun si remaja penggoda?

Dan pada akhir nya obrolan halaman belakang buku itu menjadi sebuah kebiasaan yang Luhan lakukan dengan sang pujaan hati membuat Luhan semakin sering merasakan adanya degun degun kencang dari dalam dada nya.

Benar benar moto gerakan maju untuk perubahan yang lebih baik adalah moto yang paling Luhan sukai kali ini.

#

"Mau kah kau pulang sekolah bersama ku?"

Luhan mengedip kedip kan mata nya sementare menunggu jawaban dari gadis di hadapan nya, menunggu dan menunggu seperti ini membuat degupan jantung Luhan mengeras. Hei Luhan kau pikir ini sidang koruptor dan kau merasakan cemas berlebih?

"Emm.. bagaimana ya, tapi Yifan.."

"YIFAN?" Tanya Luhan hampir memekik.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau pergi dengan nya?"

"Memang kenapa?"

Memang kenapa? Iya juga. Memang kenapa? Memang Luhan siapa? Luhan ada hubungan apa? Ah...

Luhan sadar, dia bukan siapa siapa bagi gadis di hadapan nya ini. Membuat perasaan nya sedih dan menganga seperti di siram air alkohol, pedih sekali.

"Ah ya, maaf kalau begitu"

Luhan pergi, dia pergi ke tempat duduk nya kembali saat di lihat nya seorang guru telah berjalan kearah kelas nya.

Sejak saat itu..

Hubungan akrab Luhan dan gadis pujaan nya renggang, seperti sebuah sandal japit yang telah putus.

Luhan semakin emosional.

"Salah sendiri tidak menyatakan cinta"

Komentar Sehun terngiang ngiang di kepala nya seperti suara nyamuk yang mengganggu, menyatakan cinta?

Luhan telah berpikir lebih jauh dari hal itu, bahkan Luhan telah memikirkan jika ia menyatakan cinta maka ia tak akan kuat untuk menopang tubuh nya sendiri dan akan terjatuh mimisan dengan memalukan. Luhan tidak mau!

"Haaaaa mama..." Luhan berteriak sumbang dengan menggigit bantal nya gemas, membuat Sehun yang tertidur pun melempar boneka nya kearah adik tersayang. Mereka tidur di ranjang susun ngomong ngomong dengan Luhan yang berada di bawah dan Sehun di atas.

"Dulu aku juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama seperti mu"

"Kapan?"

"Saat aku SD"

Luhan diam, bagaimana bisa Sehun merasakan hal yang begini saat ia masih SD? Sehun ini manusia apa memang nya?

"Ku pikir kau telah berteman dekat dengan nya"

"Ya setelah Yifan mengajak nya pulang bersama dan ajakan ku di tolak aku menjauhi nya seperti pangeran yang menyerah sebelum memulai peperangan nya" ucap Luhan dengan menutup wajah nya menggunakan bantal, Luhan malu dan wajah nya memerah seperti cabai.

"Oh! Aku baru mengingat nya Luhan hyung!" Sehun melompat dari acara tidur nya dengan sangat keras sehingga ranjang susun nya bergoyang goyang bahaya seperti akan rubuh.

"Ya jangan sembarangan bergerak bodoh!"

"Aku ingat! Yifan adalah kakak Minseok"

"Haa?" Luhan mengorek telinga nya menggunakan kelingking, siapa tau sebuah kotoran menyelip di gendang telinga nya sehingga ia mendengarkan perkataan yang salah dari bibir menyebalkan milik Sehun.

"Yifan kakak Minseok! Hyung bagaimana bisa kau cemburu dengan kakak laki laki nya sendiri?!"

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu ku?" Pekik Luhan tak terima, ia turun dari ranjang dan menarik narik kaki saudara nya dengan keras berharap kaki panjang itu akan putus atau Sehun yang akan jatuh terjerembab ke atas lantai yang dingin.

Luhan kesal sekali dengan hal ini.

Sungguh.

"Aku kesal Sehun aku kesal sekali rawrr" Luhan menggeram dengan menggigit betis kembaran nya menghasilkan suara tumbang yang sangat menyebalkan dari bibir tipis Sehun.

"Aku lapar sekali" desis Luhan lagi dengan mengelap bibir nya menggunakan punggung tangan.

#

Luhan melemparkan sebuah kepalan kertas kearah meja di belakang nya tepat, pandangan nya tetap sama kearah depan dan mendengarkan seorang guru yang masih menjelaskan apa yang ada di dalam buku. Sedangkan si korban hanya menatap gumpalan kertas lecek itu di meja nya, perlahan ia membuka kepalan kertas tersebut dan membaca nya, seulas senyum terpahat disana yang seharus nya bisa membuat mata Luhan meluber keluar jika sampai anak lelaki itu melihat nya.

'_Apa kau mau melihat anak ayam di rumah ku? Aku dengar kau menyukai ayam'_

Luhan mengambil sebuah kertas lagi di bawah kolong meja nya, Minseok tidak baik dalam teknik melempar tsk tsk tsk.

_'Aku menyukai ayam matang bukan ayam hidup, anyway aku senang kau mengajak ku mengobrol lagi'_

Luhan tersenyum senyum konyol, membuat Sehun yang berada di sudut kelas pun melihat nya mengejek. Lantas ia pun kembali menuliskan lagi pemikiran nya yang sungguh sungguh konyol.

'_Tapi ayam ku ini bulu nya berwarna warni'_

Dan teruslah begitu sampai seorang guru galak menghampiri dua anak manusia tersebut dan menggiring nya untuk keluar dari kelas karena dirasa sangat mengganggu pelajaran yang berlangsung, membuat Luhan melambaikan tangan nya kepada Sehun yang terlihat iri sekali untuk bisa keluar dari tempat yang sangat membosankan itu.

"Lalu akan kemana kita?" Ucap Minseok dengan menghadap kearah Luhan, kepala nya mendongak karena perbedaan tinggi badan yang sangat mencolok dengan si gadis yang hanya setinggi dada Luhan.

Luhan sudah membayangkan jika Minseok menjadi pacar nya maka ia akan memeluk nya hangat di dekapan nya, aih. Berkhayal terus lah Luhan.

"Mungkin kita bisa duduk duduk di bawah pohon dengan makan es krim"

"uhm. Yea oke"

Luhan mengepal ngepal kan tangan nya gemas, ia berjalan lebih dahulu dari si gadis. Perasaan nya tidak karu karuan, Luhan butuh oksigen sekarang juga.

#

"Jadi Yifan adalah kakak mu?"

"Ya, kakak tiri lebih tepat nya. Kami berbeda ayah tapi satu ibu" jawab gadis itu, Minseok dengan menyendok es krim nya dari dalam cup. Luhan hanya memandang nya tanpa berkedip sama sekali, berpikir untuk tidak melewatkan moment yang berharga.

"Kenapa?"

"Ah tidak, tidak ada apa apa"

"Tapi wajah mu terlihat terkejut"

"Oh my God aku memang terkejut, sangat terkejut aku pikir senior dengan wajah panci itu kekasih mu-eh?!" Luhan menutup mulut nya, duh kebiasaan buruk. Sehun merutuki diri nya yang terbiasa jujur dan blak blak an yang malah mengakibatkan pamor nya turun di hadapan gadis pujaan nya, bisa bisa Minseok akan mengadukan nya kepada Yifan dan lelaki itu tidak akan merestui nya untuk memiliki adik nya.

"Maaf" lirih Luhan namun gadis itu malah tertawa, membuat Luhan tertular virus nya untuk tertawa juga. Tawa nya benar benar seperti alunan musik dari surga, Luhan seperti melayang.

Kenapa gigi nya harus seperti kelinci? Kenapa mata nya hilang saat tersenyum? Kenapa pipi nya seperti halus sekali? Luhan mendumal dalam hati nya.

"Tak apa, oh ya kau memiliki anak ayam berwarna warni?" Tanya Minseok dengan menyelip kan helaian rambut nya kebelakang telinga membuat jiwa Luhan terguncang guncang karena menggila akan pesona nya.

"Ya, warna warni karena aku dan Sehun memberikan pewarna makanan di bulu nya membuat ibu kami mengamuk karena menghabiskan pewarna kue di dapur" jawab Luhan sedikit tergagap dan bingung sendiri akan kalimat nya.

"Sehun saudara mu ya?"

"Ya, apa Sehun terlihat lebih tampan?" '_Ya Tuhan, semoga Sehun tidak mendengarkan aku menyebut nya tampan. Itu dosa besar_'. Luhan membatin merana.

"Tidak, kalian kembar. Tapi kalian berbeda."

"Apa mungkin aku lebih tampan?" Goda Luhan membuat Minseok merona, lantas memalingkan wajah nya ke arah lain agar pipi nya yang merah tak ter ekspos oleh pandangan Luhan.

"Minseok, kenapa nama mu lucu sekali. Harus bagaimana aku memanggil mu?"

"Terserah, kau bisa memanggilku sesuka hati mu"

"Kalau aku memanggil mu Sarang bagaimana?" '_Ya ampun Luhan ashdjndksncksbsha berhenti menggoda nya seperti om om! Berhenti! berhenti!'_. Luhan kesal sendiri jadi nya karena batin nya tengah berdelusi.

"Maksud mu gwenchana sarangiya?" Tanya si gadis membuat Luhan tiba tiba merasakan jika lutut nya melemas, ternyata gadis ini tidak menangkap kode nya.

Bagus lah.

Terus berjuang Luhan.

#

Luhan kini bermain basket di lapangan bersama teman teman nya saat jam istirahat, ia terlihat keren. Memang ingin tampak keren, cool, swag, apa lagi itu nama nya. Ia ingin menarik perhatian, maksud nya perhatian gadis yang duduk di pinggir lapangan menonton nya, siapa lagi jika bukan sang pujaan hati.

Nae sarang Minseokkie, begitu yang tertulis di kontak ponsel milik nya. Luhan semakin melangkah maju dengan sering bertukar pesan ataupun Chat, katakan terima kasih kepada motivasi yang Sehun berikan.

Luhan berhasil memasuk kan bola ke dalam ring lawan, me-dribble bola nya pelan dengan melihat ke arah Minseok 'nya' yang kini tak lagi menatap nya karena sesuatu yang tampak gelap mengganggu, menyulut api kekesalan dalam jiwa Luhan untuk berkobar kobar.

'_Itu Huang Zi Tao kan? Si hitam ini mau apa?!'_

Luhan mendumal di dalam hati nya sampai tak sadar ia telah memasuk kan bola nya ke dalam ring kelompok nya sendiri membuat kawan kawan nya yang lain heran, Sehun yang ada di sana pun hanya menepuk pundak kakak nya untuk sadar.

"Hyung.."

Luhan semakin menatap nya lagi saat Tao itu seakan mengajak gadis itu pergi dari sana membuat bibir Luhan berkedut seakan ingin berucap namun tertahan di tenggorokan.

"Hyung.. mereka pergi Hyung.."

'_Sa-sa..._

Minseok melihat ke arah Luhan lagi, lantas melihat Tao dan akhir nya pasrah saat lelaki yang sama sama berkulit gelap kelam seperti Jongin teman nya Sehun itu mengajak nya pergi dari sana. Namun..

"S-sa.. sa-SARANG..!"

Minseok dan Tao berhenti di tempat nya, berbalik memandang Luhan yang masih di posisi nya dengan mulut terbuka dramatis sedangkan Sehun menepuk nepuk kening nya dan memejamkan mata nya erat, kenapa Luhan berteriak sarang harus se nyaring itu sih? Semua murid melihat Luhan!.

"Jangan pergi sarang!" Luhan berteriak lagi, Minseok hanya berkedip.

"Saranghae!"

"I love you!"

"Aku mencintai mu NAE SARA-A AA NG!" suara terakhir Luhan tumbang tumbang dan wajah nya yang memerah seperti tomat terlalu matang, ia malu. Luhan malu, memalukan. Luhan ingin pulang sekarang juga dan membulat di pangkuan ibu.

Sedangkan di sisi lain Minseok masih shock, ia terkejut bukan main. Mata nya masih melebar di balik bingkai kaca mata bulat nya, Tao membisik kan pertanyaan pertanyaan mengapa dan ada apa atau kau tak apa namun gadis itu mengabai kan nya.

"Tao, aku ingin pulang" final.

Luhan dan gadis pujaan nya sama sama merasakan malu.

#

"Ah maaf aku ingin lewat"

"Ah ya silahkan"

Luhan menepi dan menempel erat di daun pintu yang terbuka lebar, memberikan ruang yang cukup untuk seorang gadis yang ingin lewat. Jantung Luhan masih berdetak sama, masih berdegup degup, masih menggila.

Gadis itu Minseok.

Ini sudah lebih dari satu minggu kejadian memalukan itu ngomong ngomong, esok hari nya Minseok menelan kekecewaan dengan ada nya Sehun yang duduk di kursi depan nya bukan lagi Luhan seperti kemarin kemarin nya, padahal ada niat jika gadis itu akan menawari Luhan untuk makan siang bekal nya bersama dan membuat hubungan yang lebih jelas.

Apa Luhan tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan di sini?

"Luhan" ucap Minseok lagi dengan menoleh ke belakang dimana Luhan masih menempel di pintu seperti cicak raksasa, memberikan senyuman hangat yang seminggu terakhir ia simpan.

"Ya?"

"Yang kemarin itu.."

"Jangan di bahas aku malu!" Luhan berteriak, gadis itu berjengit. Tak menyangka jika Luhan adalah tipe tipe yang hiper seperti kakak nya yang suka histeris.

"Eng... aku tidak suka sesuatu yang tidak jelas, aku hanya ingin bertanya kau menyatakan tanpa butuh balasan atau menuntut balasan?"

Otak Luhan blank, apa maksud nya ini?

Apa? Apa dia..

'_Vahzbsiaahzbisbahaajbaha SOMEONE CALL THE DOCTOR!'_

"A-aku.." Luhan menggigit bibir bawah nya ragu, ia melirik lagi kearah gadis itu yang masih menatap nya.

"A-aku menawari mu satu hal, apa kau ingin jadi kekasih ku?" Lirih Luhan lagi, pandangan nya jatuh tepat di bola mata yang kini tak di halangi oleh kaca mata itu, Luhan tenggelam lagi dalam pesona nya. Berakhir dengan Luhan yang memandangi sepatu hitam nya yang ternyata sudah usang.

'_Aku tenggelam asnjdbshsnagagahab kapal! Kapal!'_

"Nah, sekarang sudah jelas" Minseok tersenyum dan menghampiri Luhan. Menggandeng tangan anak lelaki itu yang terasa dingin, Minseok ragu jika Luhan tadi telah memasuk kan tangan nya di dalam kulkas.

"Ayo ke kantin, sekarang aku adalah kekasih mu" ucap nya lagi dengan bersemu, membiarkan helaian rambut panjang nya menutupi wajah nya yang memerah. Luhan sendiri sudah lemas, perasaan nya masih bingung.

'_Jadi dia menerima ku? Ajskkdbdjwbahabaha kami pacaran? Ahshbsksvsjsnshsvsvs MAMAAAAAAAA!'_

#

"SEHUN! SEHUN! SEHUN! SEHUN ASBSHDBKDBDJSNSBS PEGANG DADA KU SEHUN PEGANG!" mata Luhan melotot dramatis, ia membawa telapak tangan Sehun untuk menyentuh dada nya yang berdetak detak seperti sebuah bom, Sehun menanggapi nya dengan malas.

Ini mereka ada di kamar mandi laki laki, berdua. Hanya berdua.

"Aku akan mematuhi semua perintah mu Sehun! Aku akan bermain ps bersama mu! Makan bersama mu! Mendengar nasihat mu! Role mode ku! Saranghayeuuuu!" Luhan berlonjak lonjak kesenangan dengan memeluk meluk Sehun dan menciumi pipi nya, Sehun pasrah saja.

Karena cinta itu membuat Luhann gila.

Yaps.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

Gak ada TBC TBC AN wakakakak, ini sebener nya ff straight di wp cuma cast nya yang jadi Luhan ; Sehun, yang jadi Sehun ; Jongin terus cewe nya Audrey bukan Minseok terus kakak nya Audrey itu Luhan bukan Yifan. Okeh well thankyou yg udah review di ff gak jelas nya si Benyamin wkwkwk (BENJAMIN WOY) ini jongdamn btw ada yg tau gak sih cuma ff yg lama gue hapus ewh bhay.

Ps : Siberian Husky ; gede badan otak kosong.

Ha ha.


End file.
